


My Cheerleader

by jhengchie



Series: JohnKun's O!F!N! Family shenanigans [1]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Cheerleader, Family, Fluff, M/M, Sports Day, johnkun parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: My CheerleaderJohnKun with kids! Lucas, Xiaojun, Chenle and JungwooKun wasn’t really good with sports unlike his husband but Johnny did not mind, he fell in love with a cheerleader anyway.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Series: JohnKun's O!F!N! Family shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003164
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	My Cheerleader

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: based on the photo Kun posted on his IG story. Yes that one in a million blink and you’ll miss it johnkun crumbs. Since it was based on the group picture, I will use LuXiaoWoo as their kids for this fic. Sorry, I just needed to add Chenle as Johnkun’s son (fight me)
> 
> Side note: Based on Kun’s declaration that he was more of a cheerleader during the sports day in NCT world.

Kun sighed as he looked at the invitation handed to him by his eldest son Jungwoo. He knew the kid had inherited Johnny’s knack for sports and this sports day is really special for him. But the thing is, Johnny is the typical sports dad who will teach you any sports because that’s how he is and Kun, he is the geek who preferred books and chords more than kicking balls.

“It’s this Saturday?” Kun asked and the 12 year old nodded. It’s Jungwoo’s last sports day in primary school and Kun doesn’t have the heart to leave his kid hanging.

“You’re coming right?” Jungwoo asked and Kun smiled and nodded, making Jungwoo jump in joy and hug his father. ‘Thanks baba!” Jungwoo then dashed out of the room, almost knocking into Johnny who had just returned from his nightly routine of checking that all the doors and windows were locked.

“What got him excited?” Johnny asked Kun who then handed the invitation. “oh it’s this Saturday?” Johnny asked and Kun nodded. “You took the day off right?” Johnny asked and Kun nodded making Johnny smile wide.

Kun technically did not have a permanent schedule as a composer and producer but he can get called in at any time. Johnny who is a professional photographer was usually booked any day but he makes sure sundays are for his boys.

“It’s Jungwoo’s last sports day in primary school.” Kun sighed and Johnny moved closer to his husband, wrapped his hand around his waist and kissed his temple.

“Worried that you’ll fail in sports?” Johnny asked with a smile and Kun scoffed.

“I was never successful to begin with.” Kun replied and turned his body slightly so he can kiss his husband.

\----

_< Flashback >_

Kun was definitely not enjoying enrolling in a PE class but his college GEs required them so here he was sitting on a bleacher and observing the mixed class that had gathered and waiting for their instructor. A person sat next to him and Kun blinked hard when he saw the infamous Lee Taeyong of the dance club.

“Oh hi, was the seat taken?” Taeyong asked and Kun shook his head. “I’m Taeyong by the way.” Taeyong extended a hand and Kun shook it.

“I’m Kun!” His voice was a little higher and it made Taeyong chuckle.

“You don’t happen to know a certain Kim Dongyoung?” Taeyong asked and the name was familiar.

“Doyoung?” Kun asked and Taeyong nodded.

“He’s a junior of mine, he asked me to join this class instead of the cheerdance class.” Taeyong confessed.

“Oh, yeah, that’s why.” Kun laughed and finally the said man appeared.

“Sorry, Math is being a pain this early.” Doyoung frowned as he sat next to Kun. “Oh you two met! It’s about time.” Doyoung smiled and they turned to the front where their instructor had just entered the room.

Their course seemed simple enough which was to watch a preferred varsity sport for the semester and cheer the athletes. They were asked to memorize their school cheers and for Kun who had no ounce of athleticism in him, it was a win-win situation.

They had no choice in the selection of the sports that they will watch so when they received the schedule for the football, they just shrugged and took it like it was. Kun, Taeyong, and Doyoung sat together during their games and opted to be a little tamed spectators compared to the passionate crowd. They looked around and saw the others holding boards with names of what they presumed as names of players. They really did not pay heed to those, they didn’t judge the cult following but they really weren’t drawn to the charms of athletes.

Until the players ran to the pitch and all three of them gaped.

“Did you see number 77?” Doyoung asked.

“No, my eyes were on no. 7!” Taeyong replied and Doyoung was perplexed.

“Kun tell me you saw no. 77!” Doyoung asked and Kun shook his head.

“my eyes were on 29!” Kun exclaimed and all three of them screamed like those in a horror movies.

“Oh my goodness!” Taeyong then laughed and they just all laughed it out.

Maybe watching football wasn’t a bad idea.

So when the next game rolled by, they were prepared. Thanks to some passionate fans, the three knew the names of their favorite players and were able to join them in cheering. Kun liked the goalie named Johnny, the senior was all smiles and very much the tallest in the team while Taeyong’s love interest was the Japanese Team captain and ace named Yuta, and finally no. 77 is the university heartthrob Jaehyun. Their fans, also known as JYJ, even handed them banners much to the delight of the three who passionately cheered for them.

“Jung Jaehyun marry me!” Doyoung shouted at one game and the said player looked at the bleachers and when he saw who shouted that, he smiled and fired a gun at him making Doyoung blush; Jaehyun then ran up to Yuta who patted his back while laughing.

Thanks to the blunder Doyoung did, Jaehyun approached him after the game and asked him to hang out for an after party. But since Doyoung came with his friends, he tried to refuse. But Jaehyun was persistent so he invited both Taeyong and Kun to join them giving Doyoung no reason to refuse.

Kun was sticking to Taeyong at the party but after he went to the bathroom, he lost his friend who he later found to be sucking faces with the ace. Being left out in a party full of strangers, Kun felt claustrophobic so he decided to walk out to take a breath. He sat on the balcony and looked at the stars, something he found calming an interesting. He was smiling as he traced the constellations with his finger but soon frowned when he heard the click of a camera. To others, the sound could even be missed but as a hobbyist photographer, he sure knows what that sound was.

“Sorry, I did not ask your permission.” Kun turned to the voice and his eyes went wide, it was of course his crush.

“Oh, I am just conscious on how I look.” Kun explained.

“I can delete it if you’re uncomfortable.” Johnny offered and handed him the camera. Kun took it and was blinking at how beautiful the shot was.

“Wow, this is beautiful.” Kun remarked and then turned to look at Johnny who was smiling at him.

“You’re beautiful.” Johnny said and Kun blushed at the words. “I’m Johnny by the way.” Johnny extended a hand and Kun took it.

‘Kun.” He replied and he took his phone to give to Johnny. “Mind giving me your number?” Kun bit his lip and feared for rejection but Johnny took the phone with a loud laugh.

“You beat me to it.” Johnny commented as he put his contact in the phone and even taking a selfie for a contact image. He then proceed to call his phone to get Kun’s number. “So, how do you like your eggs in the morning?” Johnny asked and Kun full on laughed, Johnny was unbelievable.

During the championship, the three of them sat on the bleachers but they were distinctly wearing hoodies with the team logos and names of three certain players. They earned a few teasing from the group who had helped them at the start and even joked that they should’ve shouted their proposal as well, they laughed it off.

\---

Kun dreaded Saturday but the smiles on both Jungwoo and lucas’ were enough to make him push through. Johnny nudged him and he smiled, certainly Johnny would be enjoying this.

“You could be my cheerleader.” Johnny winked and handed Kun a familiar hoodie, making the younger chuckle.

“No appa! That’s unfair!” Lucas protested.

“It should be our cheerleader!” Jungwoo added, Johnny laughed and Kun smiled as he ruffled his sons’ hair.

“Can I just join in baba cheering?” Dejun, Lucas’ twin asked.

“Absolutely not, you’re joining us!” Jungwoo pouted at his brother.

“Come on, We’re going to be late!” Chenle, their youngest, shrieked.

“Okay everyone let’s kick some balls!” Johnny cheered and only Kun laughed while their children cringed.

‘Please appa, only baba likes your jokes!” Chenle sassed and walked out of the house, Jungwoo and Lucas following excitedly.

“I like your jokes appa.” Dejun hugged his father before running after his brothers.

Kun approached him and raised on his tippy toes to kiss his husband and then smiled at him. “I’ll cheer for you baobei, break a leg.” He said and then pulled Johnny out of the house to join their kids.

\----

< _Flashback_ >

Despite dating and flirting, Kun did not agree to being Johnny’s boyfriend unlike Taeyong and Doyoung. It didn’t seem right to attach a label early in the relationship.

“If we win tonight, will you consider it?” Johnny asked and Kun hummed then nodded.

“Break a leg.” Kun stood on his toes and kissed Johnny on the cheek. “You’ll get your awaited kiss at the end of the game.” Kun smiled and Johnny saluted at him before he ran towards the locker room.

The championship between NCT U and SVT U was intense with both teams heightening defense and offense. Kun nervously looked at Johnny who had saved a few goals already but wasn’t able to block a couple. Yuta and Jaehyun did amazing and had scored a couple of goals but it was a tied game and the decision will come down to the penalty kicks, the pressure was on.

Johnny effectively stopped three goals at the moment and was on the side as Yuta prepared to kick. If Yuta manages to score a goal, all he had to do was effectively defend the post so they could win. The stakes were high and surely, it was higher for Johnny. Yuta wasn’t an ace for nothing so when he kicked the ball, faking a left and landing the ball straight to the goalie’s blind spot, The crowd went wild. Yuta’s team mates celebrated and embraced him but they couldn’t really fully celebrate just yet.

Johnny’s last foe was SVT U’s ace and coincidentally Johnny’s childhood friend from America, Joshua. They are good friends but if Johnny wanted to have Kun as his boyfriend by tonight, he gotta prevent a goal from him. The whistle blew and everyone held their breath as Joshua kicked the ball. Johnny has only seconds to react and his body moved towards the trajectory of the ball and effectively stopped it earning a win for NCT U.

The team was celebrating and hugging each other, Joshua ran to Johnny to congratulate him before returning to his team. Johnny joined his own team in jumping and cheering, even hugging each other for a job well done.

“Johnny!!!” He heard a distinct voice and when he turned around, Kun came crashing at him and pulling him into a kiss. “I am so proud of you!” Kun shouted and kissed him some more.

“Wait Kun!” Johnny stopped him then went down on one knee and took out his mother’s heirloom ring. “Will you be my boyfriend?” Johnny asked and Kun was surprised.

“fuck yes!” Kun exclaimed and Johnny proceeded to insert the ring on his finger.

“Thank you for cheering for me.” Johnny stood and kissed Kun’s knuckle.

“I’ll always be your cheerleader.” Kun winked and they both laughed and joined the team in celebrating their championship win.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: fun fact I took both cheerleading and cheerdancing as my PE back in college. I thought they were one and the same and took Cheerleading first but got a big shocker when the professor told us our course requirement would be to watch the varsity teams and chant our team cheers. I eventually took the actual cheerdancing course the next semester.


End file.
